Mission Impossible
by Princess de Montpensier
Summary: Three friends end up under mysterious circumstances in the Naruto world with the mission to help Orochimaru.Unfortunately they get separated. What will happen when they meet again? Obviously unendless chaos! AkatsukiXOC
1. Chapter 1

_I now truthfully consent that this is my first fan fiction ever! So pretty please people, don't go to harsh on me, ok?_

**Chapter 1: Well hello prison!**

Slowly I opened my eyelids. Today they seemed especially heavy. The air was too warm, my breaths sounding more like gasps. I am such a winter girl. Suddenly a ball of light appeared. It came closer…and closer…and then it turned out to be a flashlight. A curious face of a guy my age, dressed in a sucky swamp colored uniform stared back at me. "I am sorry to interrupt and all, but what the hell are you guys doing?" the dude inquired blushing tomato red. I am pretty and all but not to THAT extent! My female intuition becoming more alarmed by a second I slowly looked around still not seeing anything out of particular. A grunt sounded somewhere under me. That's when I understood the guard. It seemed, I was kind of lying on a man with raven black hair and red eyes in which I was starting to slowly loose myself in… Oh gees I better start from the beginning.

It was an eerily sunny summer day. Already the thought of me being kidnapped, nearly eaten and locked up in a hole they dare to call the Best Prison of the Year on this particular day makes me fume. Right I still didn't introduce myself. Well here I come. My name is Katherine, I am your typical Russian girl who does NOT involve herself with mafia and has a dad who got a job in Germany and took her along. I'm rather tall and curvy but that's not what makes me- well me. That's my hair´s job. I seriously do not know why in a family with people being either blondes or brunettes a red haired was born but that is what happened. My hair isn't even red. Or orange. It is this weird mixture of ginger and light brown. Plus it reaches right up to my bum and here you go with the nickname mermaid or even (shudder) Rapunzel. My two best friends who were along with me and still are (unfortunately for them) now were no other than Malika- miniature blue eyed blond with glossy, curly hair, full lips and way too many ex boyfriends to count and Luisa tall, thin and nearly transparent due to her shyness brunette with way too little ex boyfriends to even worth being mentioned. It was the first day of the 3 month holidays and we finally came together to get out and "chill". For the past half an hour though we have been chilling on the street as it turns out Germany had to pick this particular day as some celebration and everything was closed. Literally everything. Even the library where Luisa with some hidden strength dragged us to was locked up. A heated argument ensued what to do because we perfectly knew that after getting rid of us for this evening our parents will not be overexcited to see us again so soon. If only for this once have we payed attention to our surroundings! You must admit that a library is not the exact place where you would expect to be kidnapped. Unfortunately for us impossible is impossible, as in a few seconds we found ourselves gagged and bound by no other than our ex English teacher. Of course he didn't care to explain what he wanted, but just dragged us to some ancient well nearby and threw us in with the words: "Hope you girls have fun in Konoha! Orochimaru is expecting you!" Yeh, I know very detailed. You can safely assume that Mr. Mann (the sucker is called that) was never my favorite teacher….but about him a bit later. The Konohanians (is that even a word?) weren't exactly happy to see us. You see we managed to land right in the middle of their treasury. The fact that we were gagged and bound didn't really disturb them and just to be sure they decided to thrown us into their prison. Unfortunately for us, they weren't as stupid as they looked (dressed in same swampy colored uniforms with knifes the size of XXS) and had enough sense to put us in three different cells. So here I am now in a cell, with a flashlight stuck in my face and a guy under me….The day can't get worse. It was quite a while when I finally stopped thinking and actually paid attention to reality. It seemed as if my cell partner was explaining what happened.

"So? What the hell are you guys doing?" madly whispered the still blushing guard.

"Isn't that obvious?" was the answer of the prisoner.

"But…..you know it is a prison here right?"

"What does that change?"

My patience nearing zero I decided to join in the conversation.

"What were we doing?" I screamed or at least tried to at the black haired man.

"Sleeping," answered the bastard.

"WHAT?" I actually for the first time in my life became speechless.

The guy laughed. His laugh was quiet and hoarse but at the same time so powerful and scary that I cringed.

"You misunderstand. Your colleague has overdone himself and threw the girl in so hard that she not only fell on me, but hit her head against the wall and came unconscious. It seemed too much of a bother to get her off so I was waiting for her to wakeup. That's all there is to it. What did you think?" And with that finishing line he leaned forward his eyes staring holes in the poor guards head.

"Nnnnnothing uhm sir…well I uhm I uhm will uhm leave you two uhm alone…" stuttered the Konohanian and quickly disappeared somewhere in the dark. I took it for a nice opportunity to get off my new buddy, seeing as I wasn't gagged or tied any longer. Slightly praying to god that I can retreat unnoticed, I backed up towards the cell`s other end. Haha, it wasn't meant to be.

"Who are you and why are you here?" asked the man.

As not answering seemed rather like an unwanted risk I said no whispered: "My name is Katherine and well I landed in the Konohanian treasury gagged."

For a second he just stared at me. Then he doubled back in laughter nearly loosing balance. That didn't seem nice to me and offended I inquired:" Who might you be, mister?'

"My name is Itachi…Itachi Uchiha."

Feeling like I had to drag every word out of him I continued my questioning: "What did you do to get stuck in this metal box?" It seemed as he would laugh again, his teeth were showing. Boy had he white teeth…. Wait a second. White teeth, red eyes... I looked him up and down. Muscles…..Oh my god he is a freaking vampire! The last line I actually cried out loud, getting a dagger sharp look from Itachi.

"I am not a vampire Katherine…. Just a professional killer."

"Oh," came my disappointed reply. "Wait what?"

He seemed not to have heard me staring into space to my right, lost deep in thought.

"I have decided. You have come in time, Katherine."

"For what?" I practically screamed at him. It seemed what was winning as the word of the day. Fingers crossed I was practically begging god or Osiris or anyone out there for Itachi not to kill me. That's why his answer caught me unaware. It was said quietly, coming out as a hiss.

"For the escape of course!" told me my new acquaintance.

_Never thought I of all people would be saying this but Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top and eyelashes flapping up and down review! It doesn't even matter if you criticize! I just would like to know if I should continue writing this series._

_Eternally yours, (not that easy to get rid of moi!) Xena._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, I'm finally continuing pouring out my imagination onto you! As it turns out some people actually read my story and liked it so thanks for the reviews! Sorry that it took me a while but school has been rather hectic lately. I also noticed that the first chapter was kind of short, so I am going to try to make it a bit longer. Here. We. GO…_

_**Chapter 2: I believe I can fly!**_

For a while I just stared at Itachi. Then I erupted into hysterical giggles. With time the hysterics grew and soon Uchiha had the one chance in a life time to see me gasping, choking, crying and more at the same time for free! I never saw myself from the side, but people tell me that me having an "exciting" moment is rather unforgettable. After a while, a very long while it was, I managed to somewhat calm down. Poor Uchiha. He actually thought the concert was over. He couldn't have been more wrong…. You see, hysterics by me are naturally connected with sarcasm. Do not ask why. I personally blame the hormones. Mom blames dad. But that's not the point here. The point is that I all of a sudden got really pissed and as Itachi was the closest organism around the honor of listening to my ranting fell automatically on him. Yes, I know what a waste of a speech! Even the security guy would have appreciated it more. Oh well my life motto is "Take what you get and never regret" so I grabbed Itachi literally by the shoulders and…..

"What have you been drinking, buddy? I bet this hole is more secure than Justin Bieber´s hide out from his endless haters and Malika (that says a lot by the way)! I bet with those red eyes (He gave me a glare) fine MAGENTA eyes of yours you must have not noticed the huge lava lake separating this piece of crappy land and the…..the other piece of crappy land and the bridge which they never open which completely defeats the point of having a freaking bridge! There are also these fashion outcasts at every door. And even if somehow you manage to drag us past all of this do not forget that we are on floor fifty! Just so you know I am only fifteen, I didn't get kissed yet or have a chance to swim with a dolphin or….or win tons of cash in Monte Carlo and become famous! Suicide is a big no-no!" I said no gasped all in one breath.

For a while there was silence. Then all of a sudden Itachi lunged forward and before I could even squeak or do SOMETHING I found the killer´s lips pressed firm to mine. Like lip to lip contact. I hate to admit it and if Itachi finds out I am going to bury myself alive but the kiss wasn't bad at all. Fine it was amazing. Itachi Uchiha is one damn kisser as unlikely as it sounds. Actually never mind that. I take it back. He sparkles just like Edward Cullen (insert a fan girl squeak)! He SHOULD be a good kisser. Unfortunately, I wasn't given time to mull over this new turn of events or give him (the killer not Cullen) a rate from 1 to 10 as Uchiha already pulled back as calm as ever and started madly muttering to himself.

"Ok…fine. The kiss is done. Not the best ever, but it will do. Now the dolphin…. Well she can swim with Kisame can't she? He is more shark like and all but sharks are even sexier, right? Plus that perv won't mind in the least…..Will Kate mind? I would but…..And the Monte Carlo thing…. He actually did the evil laugh, mwuhahaha and such. We could always use Kakuzu. One look at his true inner beauty and she will win all of the Monte Carlo if not the whole country. This leaves only the famous part. Didn't Pein mention something about recruits? Will she manage?" With that he bore his magenta eyes right into me.

Notice, I was still standing there all pure innocence, blushing red as some radish on the kill path! How dare he steal my kiss? What's up with guys these days? How can I ever look into Luisa´s eyes again? I swore to here I wouldn't leave her alone!(Ok don't misunderstand. It's just we made this blood ritual thingy by mixing or blood when we got paper cuts in Math at the same time that we will not give way our first kiss easily. Yeah I know I failed at it miserably but hey!)

Again though my ranting was interrupted. The innocent guard decided to check up on us. Are we like the only ones in this god forsaken prison? What's up with such sucky timing skills? Itachi it seemed disagreed with me completely.

With the words: "You are the exactly one who I need!" he casually stuck a knife (don't ask me where that one came from!) in the teenager´s neck. The sticking in must not be his specialty cause he of course had to hit an artery. To sum it up I got a free blood shower. Never did "It's raining men!" sound more appropriate to me. The vampire bastard wasn't sleeping in the meantime. Somehow he managed to melt the cage´s door. Without being even given at least a second to gape I was rudely pulled out of my beloved cell and dragged down the corridor. What a sight we must have been. Poor, poor fellow criminals. Next stop for them next time will be the mental house…..Actually if you think about it that's where I may end up to. Just imagine the scene or what I can now proudly label as my private life which was up to know non-existent:

Me- covered in blood, hair being just one huge tangled ginger mess, still blushing radish red and talking to myself. Yes, that is how I always dreamed of going into history.

Itachi- Sigh...magenta eyes, super white skin, a vampire cloak and sparkly lipstick on. The lipstick was my fault. Who knew I´d be kissed? I am actually a real tomboy. I can't flirt, I never wear makeup and I am not obsessed with Pretty Little Liars or Justin Bieber. If I do put on makeup it is lipstick and the childish kind which tastes like raspberries and sparkles. Don't judge me. Who doesn't like raspberries? They are amazing. Shit I just registered. I am being dragged by a vampire who kills people and tastes like raspberries. If I did have a reputation in Konoha it is rapidly going down hillll..."

You guessed right. I was interrupted. For the third time now. How you may ask? Itachi threw me out the window. Wait what? AHhhhhhhh! I can't fly!

"You don't have to, dumbo," came the familiar grumpy voice.

Oh, phew Itachi caught me. Wait a second, how did he catch me in thin air 50 floors above the ground? I looked up and straight into red eyes of a night black raven that with his beak was holding my arm. Another one held up my legs and the last one stopped my head from dangling.

"Uchiha why are you ravens?"

"It's my jutsu. Plus, you wanted to be famous. Believe me, no one escaped like you are doing now, before. You are going to be a sensation!"

Ha-ha, a sensation indeed. Oh, well it can't get worse at least. That's when I heard a bullet fly right past me. Already a quick glimpse back told me that we did become a sensation as there were at least 20 fashion outcasts armed with guns by the window. The teenager dude was surprisingly with them, bloodthirsty and pale but in all OK.

"You are going to pay for it! How dare you make me miss Justin Bieber´s concert? Did you just have to escape right now!"

I shared a look with my "driver". It seemed I would be our mouth. Oh god this reminds me. Uchiha has raspberry breath now…Fine, fine back to my orating job.

"And you dare call US evil?" I spit out.

"Yes, I do! You…Britney Spears fan!" shouted back at me that pussy. If only I wasn't in the air being held by no other than Itachi I would have shown him….right now though I could only retort.

"You did not just say that!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"Well than hit me baby one more time, sucker!"

Uchiha grunted. I better shut up. It seems Spears is not that popular by guys. The wind is picking up too…and there is a tornado in front of us…OMG there is a TORADO in front of us! Itachi of course didn't help the situation. I didn't get any kind words or grunts, he also didn't fly higher. To be precise he lost control and let me go. The lava lake started getting dangerously close. My grandmother always says: "Sing when you feel bad. Music always helps." I find that as good an excuse as any that as the lava was getting closer and closer I was singing louder and louder. My shout: "I believe can fffflllaaaaaay!" must have been really pitiful because the shooting and the tornado stopped. Or I was just proving to be interesting. Suddenly I didn't care anymore. Not about my audience, or my new friend, or even Spears´s unpopularity. Calmly I dived into the lava blacking out for the second time now. In like what? 15 years? The last phrase I managed to hear annoyingly kept going back and forth in my head. It was spoken by no other of course than by the Justin Bieber fan who squeaked in that irritating voice of his:" I believe, you cannot!" to me. This means only one thing. I will return…..somehow...someday….and get my sweet revenge.

**Itachi´s POV**

**She is falling. I lost her. I actually lost her… Well, now there is no chance to get her back. She must be dead by now, after hitting the lava. Yep, she is dead and will probably go and have a happy life in heaven…..Damn it this is not helping. She made me laugh. When did I laugh last time? Oh right I never did before. Plus thanks to the girl I have a raspberry after taste. Who likes raspberries? Strawberries are what is in. God, what am I saying? Well, it seems now there isn't a choice. I'm getting her back. Heaven will have to wait…**

If you were one of the fashion outcasts or the criminals which were not deaf and heard the commotion or to be precise my amazing singing they would have seen a strange sight indeed. Three ravens with glowing red eyes were tumbling down towards the lava lake which was bulging and ravaging while a girl, her hair not much different from the fiery liquid sank lower and lower into the unknown depths…Because Konohonians aren't freaks and don't enjoy suicidal scuba diving like everyone else does..in Russia…..

_On that positive note I would like to end my second chapter. Before I forget again I do not unfortunately own Naruto because if I did it…well you don't want to know. Please, please, please review! It will take you like what, a minute? While it will make my whole day! I will try to update faster now that I have got the hang of it. So stay in tuned for the next chapter!_

_-Xena_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! I finally managed to update again! Hope you guys like the third chapter._

**Chapter 3: Unforgettable meetings**

Somewhere in a cave

„SHUT UP!"

"Sweetheart, think about your voice….."

"I said shut UP! This instant! Right now! Or I will…."

"…Not annoy Sasuke for the rest of the day? You can't rob me of such a hilarious sight! Am I not right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"See even Sasuke agrees with me."

"NO, HE DOSENT!"

"Yes he does!"

"It seems to me that you lot need a mission….."

Karin and Suigetsu froze. That voice they would recognize anywhere, well maybe not underwater but in other cases they would. After all, Orochimaru can't be mixed up with anyone. Especially when he is pissed….

"It seems that our recruits got delayed a bit. That's unforgivable. I expect them here alive by no later than tomorrow. Capish?"

"Yes, master!" came the instant reply.

"Then be off you lazy, useless…"

Already though the cave was empty. Only three purple robes could still be distinguished not far off from the hideout, slowly melting into the purple horizon. Orochimaru was now completely alone. Or was he?

Kate´s POV

Today sucks. It seems I did not die after all because this place doesn't resemble heaven in the least. Gone are flower fields and angels. Hello huge and endless pine forest with not a living thing except a squirrel in sight. It also appears that Itachi has dumped me. Well I do not really mind. If he managed to fall in a lava lake and I was a raven I would have left him behind as well. But you know us girls with their fantasies about princes on white horses; we just assume that we will be saved. I guess by me it is not the case. Anyways I better get up before something else than a squirrel finds me. That's easier said than done though, considering I don't feel my legs. Or my arms. Oh the wind seems to be picking up; I hear leaves being crunched up. Wait a second why would wind crunch up leaves? Except if it was someone walking. In my direction…..Oh shit!

**Sasuke´s POV**

**I can feel someone´s chakra. It is very weak, but it is still there. As if the owner´s body was blocked by something in a way. I wonder how the recruits will look like. I wonder if they will present a challenge…**

_-Two minutes later after Sasuke managed to enter the clearing where Kat was lying-_

**Fine I take that back. They do not present a challenge at all. It is just a girl and a weak one at that. I'm not even going to think about what happened to her considering her clothes are nearly burned away. Well Orochimaru said to bring her along. Hope she is not heavy like Suigetsu. How do I hate that easily knocked out bastard…**

Kate´s POV

I cannot believe this. Just as I thought I got rid of him he comes along. Not only that but he managed to change his clothes and hairstyle AND shrink. Well he is not going to get off the hook so easily. Considering my clothes are still burnt through just because he dropped me into the freaking lava lake!

"So you came back, huh? Actually do not even start with the excuses. I do not want to hear something like "you are too heavy" or "there was this wind current" or "I prefer blondes". Though I am curious, how did you manage to go from tall to well my height? Or do you wear high heels? Cause that would explain the black nail polish and the lipstick…"

"Shut up."

"Woah someone is sensitive."

"I said shut up."

"What happened to your gentlemanly ways? You know I actually liked those."

"You think I am Itachi?"

"No duh. Well not Michael Jackson."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am not Itachi."

"Yeah, yeah and I am not a virgin."

"You are not?"

"That is not the point, Itachi!"

"I am SASUKE!"

"OK I will ask you a question and if you do not know the answer than you are really Sasuke whoever that is."

"But I am Sasuke; you do not have to ask me anything."

"Someone scared of a challenge?"

"Hn."

"That's better. Ok here is the question. What taste does my lipstick have?"

I know that is not the most creative thing to say but from all the people I know unfortunately only Itachi knows the answer to that question. Unfortunately, even I being a genius did not predict what would happen next- namely that the Sasuke dude would come up and kiss me.

"Are those raspberries?"

"OK fine you are Sasuke."

"How do you know that from a kiss?"

"Itachi kisses better."

"Oh."

I am not really sure what happened after this. Sasuke knocked me out. After I awoke I found myself gagged and tied to a wooden chair in an empty cave. Home sweet home….. I wonder how Malika and Luisa are faring. Well obviously better than me…

Luisa´s POV

This is just too much! It is bad enough I lost Malika and Kat but know after I found this unsympathetic fellow… Sigh, I better introduce myself. I am Luisa, nice to meet you. Along with my two best friends I got thrown into a bad-smelling well by my English teacher which led to us landing in some faraway place´s prison. To top it off my cell buddy is some weirdo with grey hair and magenta eyes who swears every second and likes swinging around his weapon. Now that I'm finished with introductions I might as well continue freaking out. Only if Kat or Malika were here! I am sure Mali could have seduced this guy; after all she is going again through her blonde phase and for all I care grey is nearly blonde….Actually never mind I want Kat more. Not only is she actually sane, she could at least swear back at this jerk. And not only swear back but swear back in Russian. That would shut him up. By the way it seems he woke up again and wants attention….

"You monkey face finished daydreaming? Cause guess what? You bitch has no way of getting out of here so mite as well joy being in this shitty hole," spat out the guy with issues.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, but could you please leave me alone? My name is Luisa and as you have noticed I am Indian. It is nice to meet you."

"What kind of crappy joke is this? What the hell is India? You dare lie to a professional killer Hidan of the Hot Springs, monkey face?"

"I'm not lying, and I'm not called monkey face you...you...monster!"

Fine, I know that comeback sucked but it is not my fault. I never swear or get locked up with freaks!

"Hmm monster you say? That's a new one monkey face. I'm impressed. I'll let you live till let's say tomorrow evening? Does that give you enough time to escape from here?"

"Escape? From here? But that is impossible. Did you not see all the guards? Plus I am innocent I am sure they will let me out soon. Everything is just a misunderstanding!"

"Konoha does not make fucking mistakes monkey face. You re a fucking criminal now so you might as fucking get over it."

"Please stop swearing Mr.…Hot springs"

"What did you just fucking call me you bitch?"

"Hidan you should really stop, especially in front of a lady no less."

Slowly I turned around. Outside our cage stood a tall tanned man. His eyes were dark green slits which seemed to be burning holes through me. His body was covered in scars and his clothing was the same black cloak with red clouds print like ´s.

"Keep yourself out of this old geezer! This fucking bitch has to learn her place!"

"Fine, I guess I will just leave you behind….to rot here forever."

The scarred man slowly started to walk off…

"WAIT!" shouted I and together. The other man stopped. An evil smirk appeared on his face. Suddenly tentacles shot out from his body and ripped out the cell´s door. We were finally free…..

Rudely my train of thought was interrupted by a brisk command.

"Follow me, don't speak, do what I say" came the abrupt instruction from the scarred man. Already was making his way towards his as I assume friend. Sighing and inwardly asking Malika and Kate for forgiveness I slowly trudged behind my unlikely savers into the unknown.

Kat´s POV

I have just met Kabuto….and it seems I'm going to stay tied for a while longer. Especially after I swore at him for whole 10 minutes after he took out the gag…Jeez, it is not my fault that he was the first person I saw after the "Sasuke" incident!

**Kabuto´s POV**

**What a waste! What a waste has this whole idea been! So much trouble just to get this rude weakling! I hope master knows what he is doing or else I am getting rid of her myself.**

**Itachi´s POV**

**Just great. I leave her alone for some miserable five minutes and she gets dragged off by someone. Wait a second, don't I know this chakra? Oh, no. Not this. I am not saving her. Nope, not going to happen. I don't need this trouble. And also Leader will be pissed...just like usual. I guess she will just have to look after herself from now on and who knows when we will meet again.**

_I know that I have left this on hold for way too long, but from now on I will try my best to update quicker. Unfortunately I am one busy person with continuous exams as well as basketball and tennis. Hope you liked Luisa; Malika will also appear soon enough. Please review! Oh and if there are any particular pairings you might want further on send me a PM _


End file.
